Why You!
by Midnite Gaby-chan
Summary: Amu Hinamori starting High School.She meets Utau at the gate of the school she meets a boy that try's to seduce her right in the hallway. She runs away from him, she goes back to Utau. They have different class, the boy that tryed to seduce her is Ikuto.


**Gaby: Hi people, um this is my first fanfic. Hope you like it. :] **

**Ikuto: Ok we know it's your first fanfic. Lets just get started!!!**

**Amu: Ikuto, why are you so mean? Give her a break.**

**Ikuto: Ok… if you give me a kiss *smirks***

**Amu: W-WHAT N-NO NEVER *runs away from Ikuto***

**Ikuto: *runs after her***

**Gaby: Ok…O_o while those two come back, ENJOY THE STORY. Btw I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters. =]**

…**Normal POV…**

It was a nice summer for Hinamori Amu, but saldly it had to end. Amu didn't want to get up from her comfy bed, she open one eye then the other one her honey like color eyes lazily tried to stay open. She started to fall asleep again. _'__**BAM'**_the door flew open, Amu fell on the floor, "Nee-chan, Nee-chan get up first day of school." Ami said with joy. 'shit are you serious school….. WAIT SCHOOL!!' Amu remembered it was her first day at her new high school, she stumbled trying to up from the floor. Got up and went into the bathroom took a shower and brushed her teeth, checking for ant piece's of food, and got changed. She changed into black skinny jeans with a studded belt, navy blue tank top and black converse. To finish the outfit a silver cross necklace and matching bracelet. She combed her pink hair, knotless, she left it down and put two "x" shaped blue chips. 'Done', checking herself in the mirror.

**...Amu's POV…**

Amu ran down the stairs, "I'm off to school mom!" she shouted out as she opened the door and left to school. Amu started to run so she wouldn't be late, 'why on the first day do I have to be late, why' _Sigh_. Amu was almost at the gate of the school until she bumped into a girl that was also running. The girl had long blonde hair, done into, two pigtails and had light purple eyes she was also wearing a black Lolita like dress w/black stocking that started at her lower thigh and black shoe's. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you" I apologize. The girl spoke "It's ok I could tell your also running late for school too, right? What's your reason, my reason is because _**my idiot brother didn't wake me up like I told him to!!!**_" "Wow your right I'm late, my reason I forgot it was the first day of school, _hehe_, what's your name I'm Hinamori Amu." I responded. "Utau, Hoshina Utau that's my name" she grin. We got going before the gate closed. 'Wow I already have a friend!' So we just kept walking until we got in the building. "Um, Utau were is the office so I can get ma schedule for my classes?" I ask. "Amu I have no idea this is my first time here also, my brother was supposed to give me a little tour today but he didn't wake me up, he will die later." She said with anger in her voice. We just kept walking until we saw some teachers up ahead, Utau walked to them and see if they can tell us where to go. I was just standing there waiting for her then someone bumped into, my books fell on the floor, "HEY watch were your going buddy." The guy had midnight blue hair and blue eyes. "Sorry ok I didn't mean to ok, but its your fault your just standing there doing nothing and that kinda turns me on, cause I can do what ever I want to you." He started to stork me shoulder. "W-what are y-you doing…s-stop" 'crap why I'm I stuttering'. My cheeks were turning a crimson red. "Aww your blushing how cute" his hand went up to my neck and then back down his hand was above my chest._ DING DING_ 'oh my god the bell I'm save now to run away.' "Um there's the bell I have to go" I dashed out of there. I found Utau and she got our schedule we got different classes. 'That sucks', she went to her class and I went looking for mine.

…**Ikuto's POV…**

Well that was fun she was kinda cute I haven't seen her before maybe she new here, even better she doesn't know me well so I can play with her. 'Shit I have a feeling I forgot something to do in the morning…..oh right I forgot to wake up Utau, my bad.' I laughed. I was about to take a seat when my fan girls came you to me. "Ikuto-kya!" fangirl #1. "Oh My God Ikuto you get sexier every day!" fangirl #2. "Can I have a kiss" fangirl #3. I just gave her what she wanted, until the teacher came in. "Class take your seats. We have a new student joining us today, her name is Hinamori Amu-san, make her feel welcome" said the annoying teacher. 'Depends if she's wroth it, I'll make her feel really good' I smirked. That's when she walked in 'NO way it's her from earlier in the hallway yes this is going to be the best year ever, she just stayed in front of the class. "Hinamori-san do you have anything to say to the class?" annoying teacher said. The pinky girl spoke "Well you all know my name now Hinamori Amu, age 15. Um just asking were do I sit?" 'Stupid question to ask just look for an empty seat...duh oh wait empty seat next me best year ever' "Oh I forgot _hehe_ umm you can sit…ummm oh next to Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san." 'Yes I love you teacher not that way but yeah thank you, I think she didn't see me yet cause if she did she'll be freaking out' I raised my hand so she can see were to sit. 'This is going to be a fun year' I smirked, but covered it so she won't see.

…**AMU'S POV…**

'I finally got a seat next to a boy I didn't see his face, but I hope his not like the guy in the hallway.' I walked to my seat and looked up then the side to see the boy. "Hi I'm Amu nice to meet you what's your name?" the boy didn't answer, but then he turned to me "I think you already know me Amu" he grin. "oh my gosh it's him from before t-the hallway no why me.' "Y-You w-why are you here" I asked a stupid question cause I was to shocked. "This is my class room" he smiled.

'_This is going to be the worst year ever'_

**Amu & Ikuto: *comes back* Ikuto has a bump on the head**

**Gaby: Yeah first chapter done 'yesh'!!! btw what happened with you two running? And did you like it**

**Ikuto: um nothing I got hit with a bucket. I Liked when I was about to touch Amu's boob *smirks***

**Amu: PREVERT YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH THEM *hide's her boobs* I liked it, it's ok. **

**Ikuto: Why not? I want to touch…..Gaby can you write that I touch her boobs? **

**Gaby: Maybe…sorry Amu **

**Amu: don't! ok don't… anyway keep reading **


End file.
